Get Up & Die
by playercode0
Summary: Living difficult and dying easy but someday someone's gonna keep coming back and die all over again.
1. Chapter 1: Dead But No

Somewhere in the middle of a city, a lazy twat by the name of Slacker McKaren. He's a complete nobody, no job, parents and nothing but himself. Average, 6 fit, brown hair, blue eyes and wearing casuals. McKaren was his mum's name, ever since he found out what happened to his parents, it change him for the worst. Treated his friends bad, ruin someone else's life and even made them homeless. Both pokemon and people really hate him, someday someone's gonna kill him and it was coming soon.

He was waking up in his bedroom and got ready, all his routine was waking up and wander around the city. He was thinking of going to the coffee shop, he got there and ordered coffee. While sitting, he noticed a Latias was staring at him the whole time, usual people just give him the stink eye but not her. So he pretended no to care and look away out the window, soon she just decided to sit with him, smiling even which bothers him. So he started the conversation "You know me or what?" "Well I heard about you, mostly everything else about you is being a complete twat" he was taken aback by her forwardness but wasn't offended regardless "Ok...why bothering me for? You could have talked with someone else" she giggled "You just interesting that's all, knowing what you're capable of is intriguing. I might know a thing a two real soon" he was confused to why she said that until she pointed outside. He looks and saw a truck coming towards him, in a blink of an eye he's entire body was slam against the concrete wall.

This made him jump on his bed, panic and quick breathing. Touching himself to make sure he wasn't actually dead and was relief but at the same time worried, because the dream was real. He noticed and recognize while he wondered the city, seeing as if he were already done this before. Saw the same people, cars that passed by and everything else, it started to creep him out. Went back to the coffee shop , ordered the same coffee and waited for Latias to explain this to him. But she never showed up, so he left and decided to look for her. As he wondered to a park, seeing as if nothing will go wrong and saw Latias sitting on a bench reading a book, so he sat next to her "Hey I don't if I'm crazy but...was that real?" She just giggled at him "Oh? I thought for sure you felt your entire body got crush by a truck or would rather think it was a dream?" This scares him knowing she remembers what happen to him "But don't worry, you haven't experienced the rest of it or all of it" before he could say anything, a piano fell on top of him. Killing him again and woke up in his bed, now he was sure it wasn't a dream but rather knowing he couldn't stay dead.

He got up and went looking for her again.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Good

Slacker was now feeling a lot paranoid knowing full well anything and anyone is gonna kill him, even kept repeating the same day. Last time he saw Latias a piano killed him, now he's wondering what else is gonna kill him after he talks with her. She remembers how he died twice already but everybody else doesn't seem to remember anything that happen, only him and Latias. So he kept wandering the city just to look for her even though it leads to his multiple deaths and hopefully get answers. He passed the coffee shop and park, now at the gallery museum. He saw a glimpse of Latias and quickly followed her, the place was barely crowded so it will be easier to find her.

The place is typically filled with arts and crafts, he doesn't really know who specifically made them and wasn't even interested. Finally he found her again, staring at a painting and noticed him. He quickly ran up to her "Hey you! I want some answers!" She giggled and decided to mess with him by floating away. He kept on chasing her until he was exhausted, she stop and waited. She points up showing him something was about to fall on him and wasted no time to get out of the place as soon as possible. The roof was cracking and piles of rubble falling down, hitting other pedestrians along the way.

He managed to get out and was relief, looking around him Latias is gone again. So he decided to go home and rest for the day, making his way back with a taxi. He got a phone call by some unknown number "Hello?" "How was the exercise Slacker? Or maybe you're still out of shape?" He was surprised to know it was Latias "How did you get my number?" She giggles "It's easy, read your mind" he slightly jaw drop but wanted answers "How did you know the place was falling apart? And the rest of it?" There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly on the other side of of the lane, a drunk driver was losing control of the car and hit the taxi, causing it to roll. He broke an arm and his leg was stuck, the cars went to flames and exploded, killing him again. Which again he woke up but this time a phone call from Latias "I'm sure you figure it out sooner or later, can't expect an easy answer" with that said she hung up. Again he got up and went out, it was starting to annoy him knowing if this keeps up, he's gonna remember everything that happened to him after this is over. Passed the places he was already been and decided to go buy some food but in a pizza shop, hopefully doesn't kill him again. He ordered a pineapple pizza, waited for it about an hour until Latias just showed up and sat in front of him, smiling without a care in the world. He wasn't sure whether to talk or not, because he has a feeling she was doing this to but without any proof he can't say for sure. They just stared at each other hoping one of them say something "Are you gonna sit there or what? A Latias got your tougue?" He just kept quiet until his food arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Latias

When his finally arrived, he quickly ate it and payed the bill knowing that wherever he is with Latias, something was bound to kill him on the spot. He figured maybe it wasn't worth the trouble to look for her after he died 3 times already, or maybe something else was doing this to him. As he left, Latias was following him which made him uncomfortable. So he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until she was out of sight and far as possible. Nothing happen yet, no falling heavy objects, drunk drivers or even a truck. He decided to go to the library to find something to explain his situation, maybe a time pokemon was messing with him after how he treated his friends. He made it to the place and quickly went looking for a book that might help, shelf by shelf, cover by cover, then finally found it.

The book title was Time Loop, it discribes how, when and why it happen. He read everypage in it and obviously knows that if he dies, it restarts on the same day over and over until he figure a way to stop it. But only pokemon like Celebi and Dialga can manipulate time, which then leads to more questions and a headache. His fully aware that he deserves this but dying 3 times isn't enough? Probably not. Then Latias appeared at the doorway as she was looking around for someone and that would be him, quickly hid behind the bookshelves. He sees her wandering in the library, checking the people and ask them about a person that describes him. He quickly and quietly move away from while using the bookshelves, she was smiling the whole time like she knew where he was but made it into a game of hide and seek.

Thinking she was a bad omen for him sounds ridiculous but last time he talk to her, obviously you know this. He made it to the doorway and was about to grab the door handle but heard a car engine nearing him, quickly he move away from the door and saw a car ram through. Everybody was shock to see a car crashing in, there was no inside the car but they heard someone yelling outside saying the breaks weren't working. Slacker on the other hand was light-headed and got up, quickly left the place just in case the car explodes. Seeing situation was getting worst by the minute, going home was the only option because right now he's tired. When he got home, Latias was inside sitting on his couch "Hey Slacker, how's life been treating you?" this made him terrified as to why she was in his house "I been watching you the whole time, done some homework of your own. You almost got it but not everything yet, but I give you a hint" she then pointed the laptop showing an article.

It says about a man mugged and murdered on the streets by a hobo, he knew that person "That's Gunther, you're his pokemon?" she frowns "He was my best friend and it was because of you" he finally realized whose been doing this "It was you isn't it? Everything that happened to me after the 3 loops?!" she smiled but this time menacingly. The laptop then started beeping and exploded killing them both inside, then he woke up in his bed. At least now he knows Latias is trying to kill him multiple times until she's satisfied, but not unless he kills her first. Then maybe the loop stops.


	4. Chapter 4: Kill Repeat

He knows going against Latias is dangerous and suicidal, due to her strength and abilities she can kill him by using her mind. So he brought a gun just in case, staying at home isn't safe for him anymore and wherever she's around the place is a deathtrap. He calls her "Hey Latias, let's settle this face to face" "So I can kill you in the most painful way I can imagine? Just say when and where little man" he gave a place and it was an old department that used to belong to his parents. Used a taxi to go there and waited for her, after some time he could see her floating down with a creepy smile on her face. He pulled out his gun and pointed at her "You realize what you're up against right?" then he fired shot her on the wing which she was unfazed "Alright then" with a speed of sound he was tackled to a wall while he swore a bone or 2 broke. She used her psychic abilities to break every bone in his body and bone after bone he was dead, then woke up after that.

Went back to the department with a shotgun and fired at her hoping it might hit but to avail he ran out of ammo, which in turn she threw a rebar directly to his head. Then he came back with a hunting rifle while doing the same strategy but made sure he brought a lot of ammo for it, but only manage to scrape her. So she flew right at him and bashes his head to the ground. He kept doing this over and over while dying in the most painful, gruesome and horrific way by Latias. Eventually he stop, obviously got tired of it and went to a restaurant eat before he gets killed again, while so a lean Weavile ask if he could sit with him. He said yes and both of them start to have a conversation, he even told his name was Thief. At first their conversation was normal until to the point he started being flirty with Slacker and actually blushes, after they done eating Thief gave his number saying they should hang sometime. On that day, both of them started to hang out frequently and eventually after a month fell in love.

They went wild on their first date at night, kissing, cuddling and eventually fucking. Thief ask him to bed and started making out with him, slowly striping him naked and seeing all his glory. He starts by rubbing their members together in a gentle rythm because both of them are virgins but not for long, Slacker slid a finger in his ass and started pleasuring him. His moans are girly thinking he was girl but that made him more excited as he turned around positioning his member to thief's lips while he gets a taste of his ass. They kept on doing until Thief ask him to stop and presented his as with a suggestive look while on a missionary position, he got the message and gently place his member inside him. They started out slow, getting a rythm while getting use to each other and eventually Thief would ask him to move faster, giving them both immense pleasure.

The bed shake as they are making love, holding hands and occasionally saying they love each other. Both of them are ready to climax and together their did while ending it with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Back At It Again

Meanwhile, Latias was waiting for Slacker but he didn't came. It was odd at first and thought he might have given up, so she decided to go look for him. Even the day hasn't reset meaning he hasn't died either, usual she knows where he is but strangely something's been blocking her, like as if a dark pokemon been hanging out with him. She wasn't gonna let him go and intend to keep killing him for what he had done, but carelessly looking around in a city is pointless. So she went back home to rest and figure a way to find and kill him on spot, so that the day resets. On the next morning, she felt a glimpse of his presence but only a glimpse. Now she knows something is blocking her psychic tracker, either a dark or ghost pokemon is with him.

She would have to ask around if they saw him but that would be a hassle and a bit suspicious. So she went to his house to see if he still there and spy on him, so she could know whose been with him. She made it as soon as possible and hid in the bushes, while waiting for him to get out. Meanwhile inside, both of them are still sleeping in each other's arms, Slacker was the first to wake up. He felt refresh for once after dying plenty of times, but now here he is, being happy. He learned a lot about Thief, hence the name but stop doing it after a heist. Gave most of his fortune to his parents and quickly left home because the risk was too high for him to stay. Now he works in a liquor store not far from the city, he just likes to wander a lot. But one thing Slacker hasn't told him was about the loop, not sure whether or not to tell, lying to him is like lying to a liar. But sooner or later he going to find out and Latias is still out there looking for him, but now Thief is here she can't track him but does know where he lives and has a feeling she is right outside waiting.

They both got out of bed and took a bath together, now it would be the time "Hey can I tell you something?" "Yeah sure hun, what's on your mind?" He hesitate for a bit "Not sure if you believe me though" "Well I don't know if I can believe if you haven't told me about it yet" given a valid point he told him everything. After that, he just waited for him to laugh or anything but Thief just stared at him, soaking all the information he was given. He opened his mouth and close it back because he wasn't sure what to say or how to say it, sounds crazy to him but he ain't lying either. So he believes his story which was a relief instead of a laugh, he help with dealing with Latias due to his advantage.

On the outside, she wasn't happy what she heard. Fighting against a dark/ice type is trouble for her, now she needs a way to saperate them.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Hate, Little Pain

Both of them are going on a date, spending time with each other while thinking of a way to deal with Latias. She is powerful no doubt but also has her own weaknesses, so it's best they stick together on the safe side. The first time Slacker told him how many times he died was morbid but at least he knows what to expect, but if they manage to kill Latias and Thief dies, there will be no turning back. So Slacker is mostly worried about his boyfriend more than himself, he appreciates the help but risking his life doesn't seem worth it. Right now all he needs was some time with him and making sure their date goes well, but has a nagging feeling Latias is around somewhere, watching them.

Latias was watching on a rooftop, waiting for the right moment to strike. Slacker knows what to expect, still even carrying a gun but with a little help from his boyfriend, it's now highly lethal for her type. 1 bullet in her will spread it's poison quicker before she could do anything, so attacking him head on is risky. But they will be distracted with their date and she will have more time setting traps to the place, all she needed to do was separate them. Meanwhile inside, both are eating and chatting until Slacker notice a truck right outside the window, driving directly at them. He quickly grab Thief and move away from it before it hits them, he knew this trick, the place was a trap just for him and was a way to separate them. They quickly went to the restroom and hid "What's happening?!" "That was one of her traps, she's trying to separate us and the whole place is rig to kill me" with that said, he finally believed him. Latias was entering the place and that the truck didn't work, then the lights turned off guessing they did it. She pulled out her gun and looked around, couldn't even track him while the Weavile is still with him. In the vents, both of them are using it to get around the restaurant, everyroom is connected to it and was useful to avoid her.

So their plan is set up a place to trap her and making sure she won't escape, Thief has a collection of dark shards and it was convenient too. Latias on the other hand, hears something in the vents, then shooting at that direction. They quickly move out and ran as far as they can get, inside a gas tanker was releasing a lot of gas in the kitchen and a light spark ignite it, causing a large explosion. They went to Thief's house to grab anything they need and used an abandoned house a trap for Latias, hopefully things go well for them after that.


End file.
